With the development of human society and civilization, commercial and industrial activities are significantly increased and the modern people enjoy all kinds of services from the society and businesses. The personal identification is very important to identify the person who is to enjoy or use the services, for example, an access card for entry to a particular building or a restricted area, or a driver's license or other picture IDs. Conventionally, the identification card is protected by a transparent plastic cover which is adhesively or tightly attached to the card and once the transparent cover is peeled, the card is damaged. This achieves certain effect in preventing duplication or counterfeit of the identification card. However, since such a plastic cover itself is not provided within means for anti-counterfeit, it is still likely to be counterfeited. It is thus desired to have an anti-counterfeit card structure which itself is difficult to be counterfeited so as to reduce the likelihood of counterfeit of the card.
Thus it is desirable to have an anti-counterfeit card structure which itself is difficult to counterfeit so as to have an improved effectiveness of anti-counterfeit of the identification card.